Jimmy
Jimmy is a one binome living in Mainframe. He works as a construction manager for the city. Jimmy is married to a zero binome and they have a small one Baby Binome. Jimmy helped supervise the construction of Dot's Diner. Dot Matrix oversaw the construction of her new business with Jimmy's construction business building it for her. While the Diner's roof and sign were being finished Dot realized that she and her brother Enzo were late for her Dad's experiment. Dot told Jimmy to take over and that they would be back ASAP. She turned to leave, but before they could, the Twin City exploded. The explosion caused damage to parts of Mainframe, including the new Diner. (Daemon Rising) Jimmy was seen talking to Dot Matrix on a VidWindow a short time before she was partially erased by a magnet. It's not known what they were talking about, but Jimmy told Dot "consider it done boss." (The Quick and the Fed) Jimmy and his family were evacuated to the Principal Office as the Medusa Bug was infecting the system. The family turned to stone when the Medusa infected the building. (The Medusa Bug) Dot Matrix and Bob had an argument that concerned many of their friends. Jimmy went with Enzo Matrix and several other concerned citizens to see Phong at the Principal Office for advice. He believed that the argument between the two sprites would crash them all. (The TIFF) Jimmy and his family were enjoying a day at the city's docks in Kits Sector when the pirate ship Saucy Mare arrived and its crew began raiding the sector. Their family was frozen in a File Lock together, it did not release them until after the ship had left. (The Crimson Binome) The little family lived in a sub-sector of Giedi Prime. Dot Matrix tried to free the sub-sector by gathering its citizens' PID's. Jimmy's family was the first to give their PID's in the hope of freedom from Megabyte. (Identity Crisis, Part 1) Jimmy and his construction business oversaw the reconstruction of Kits Sector after the battle between Nullzilla and the Giant Robot. As one of Jimmy's Data Cranes carried the Giant Robot away, he reported to Dot that reconstruction was going ok, except for some minor problems, and that all the nulls had gone back to where they came from. (Gigabyte) After the Viral Wars, Jimmy's family was evacuated to the Principal Office as the system began to crash. They were restored, along with the rest of the city, as the system came back online. The family marveled as the new Sub-Sphere rose out of the Principal Office. (End Prog) During a battle between the powerful viruses, Daemon and Hexadecimal, Hex was thrown through the apartment of Jimmy's family, destroying parts of their home. (Sacrifice) Jimmy was seen at Al's Wait & Eat getting drunk at the infamous bar after the Net War was over. (My Two Bobs) Jimmy was later seen attending Dot's wedding to the second Bob. Along with the rest of the congregation, he was horrified when it was revealed that the second Bob was really Megabyte. He stood in the sidelines while Bob and Megabyte fought, destroying most of the wedding chapel. (Null Bot of the Bride) References *Although Jimmy appeared in every season of ReBoot, his name was not given until the episode Daemon Rising. Category:Binomes Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:One Binomes